


Sweet Adventures

by taibhrigh



Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Eames and Arthur... a test run goes weird.
Series: 50 Sentences or 15 minute ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905571
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> **15 minute ficlet:** You pick a word, picture, some type of prompt, grab a pencil/pen and paper (or tablet/keyboard), start a timer and write. If you are lucky you have something. The only changes from what was written in the 15 minutes to posting are typos, grammar, and writing shorthands.
> 
>  **Prompt:** dollop
> 
> Not beta'ed.

"Do not poke at."

The thing moved. Wiggled and started to slide toward them. Leaving a white glaze on the path behind it.

"Did I not say not to poke at it?"

Eames turned to look at Arthur to offer an apology. He hadn't meant to do it. He wasn't even sure why he did. He was just going to blame the Somnacin. But the blob looked like a large whipped topping from a sundae. And, without realizing it he reached out wanting to run his finger through it. Like it was drawing him in to do just that. He still wasn't sure if he would have actually taken a taste or not. 

He shook his head to try and clear whatever had been eating at his good sense. Then turned to look around at their surroundings again. Arthur had said they were in some kid's game called _Candyland_. The sky was purplish with fluffy pink clouds and the sidewalk was different colored squares. It was a little surreal even for him. A little too cutesy until it wasn't. The giant gingerbread man had seemed friendly until it had tried to eat them. Eames was sure he was going to be put off gingerbread cookies for a while.

"Darling," he started only to stop and stare as the large mass seemed to be growing, swelling into something larger. "I think we should run."

Arthur gave him a look that clearly said "no shit" even as he was turning to sprint to the right which would put them back on the path.

The white dollop grew and grew; and as it did the expression made of sprinkles changed from a smile to something clearly evil. He barely had a moment to think: _are those fangs._ Then it exploded. Eames had not been expecting that or he would have tried to conjure up an umbrella. Though no telling if he would have gotten an umbrella or not. What rained down on them was a wet, sticky _Lucky Charms_ commercial. At least he had his answer now, the thing tasted like marshmallow.

Arthur glared, thankfully not at him, but where the masses were regathering but not into one mass but several.

"I think we can both agree that this new Somnacin is fucked up and Ariadne is never watching _Ghostbusters_ again," Arthur commented, wiping whipped cream from his arm.

Eames agreed. They hadn't even seen Ariadne since this fiasco started. The masses started to grow again. They looked at each and sprinted down the colored sidewalk. Arthur was a few steps ahead of him when he changed directions as they came toward a mountain range made of giant gum drops.

"Arthur?" he questioned.

Arthur didn't pause. "The edge of the board should be around here somewhere. I am not playing this out. You?"

"Lead on darling."


End file.
